Beginning Movie Parodies
It's the first segment; of the show (besides MAD News). It shows a Julie & Julia parody of a certain movie. Some of which are crossovers. Episodes [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 1: '[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']] *'Episode 2: '[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *'Episode 3: '[[2012 Dalmatians|'2012 Dalmatians']] *'Episode 4: '[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']] *'Episode 5: '[[WALL·E·NATOR|'WALL·E·NATOR']] *'Episode 6: '[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End']] *'Episode 7: '[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *'Episode 8: '[[Fantastic Megan Fox|'Fantastic Megan Fox']] *'Episode 9: '[[I Love You, Iron Man|'I Love You, Iron Man']] *'Episode 10: '[[Class of the Titans|'Class of the Titans']] *'Episode 11: '[[S'UP|'S'UP']] *'Episode 12: '[[Da Grinchy Code|'Da Grinchy Code']] *'Episode 13: '[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] *'Episode 14: '[[Pokémon Park|'Pokémon Park']] *'Episode 15: '[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance']] *'Episode 16: '[[The Straight A-Team|'The Straight A-Team']] *'Episode 17: '[[The Buzz Identity|'The Buzz Identity']] *'Episode 18: '[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] *'Episode 19: '[[HOPS|'HOPS']] *'Episode 20: '[[Ko-Bee Movie|'Ko-Bee Movie']] *'Episode 21: '[[Pooh Grit|'Pooh Grit']] *'Episode 22: '[[The Social Netjerk|'The Social Netjerk']] *'Episode 23: '[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] *'Episode 24: '[[ArTHOR|'ArTHOR']] *'Episode 25: '[[Ribbitless|'Ribbitless']] *'Episode 26: '[[Force Code|'Force Code']] [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 1 (27): '[[RiOa|'RiOa']] *'Episode 2 (28): '[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] *'Episode 3 (29): '[[Kung Fu Blander|'Kung Fu Blander']] *'Episode 4 (30): '[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens']] *'Episode 5 (31): '[[Fast Hive|'Fast Hive']] *'Episode 6 (32): '[[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']] *'Episode 7 (33): '[[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] *'Episode 8 (34): '[[X-Games: First Class|'X-Games: First Class']] *'Episode 9 (35): '[[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas']] *'Episode 10 (36): '[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] *'Episode 11 (37): '[[Demise of the Planet of the Apes|'Demise of the Planet of the Apes']] *'Episode 12 (38): '[[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']] *'Episode 13 (39): '[[Spy vs. Spy Kids|'Spy vs. Spy Kids']] *'Episode 14 (40): '[[Captain American't|'Captain American't']] *'Episode 15 (41): '[[FROST|'FROST']] *'Episode 16 (42): '[[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']] *'Episode 17 (43): '[[WWe Bought a ZOO|'WWe Bought a ZOO']] *'Episode 18 (44): '[[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale']] *'Episode 19 (45): '[[My Little War Horse|'My Little War Horse']] *'Episode 20 (46): '[[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']] *'Episode 21 (47): '[[Real Veal|'Real Veal']] *'Episode 22 (48): '[[Garfield of Dreams|'Garfield of Dreams']] *'Episode 23 (49): '[[The Adventures of TaunTaun|'The Adventures of TaunTaun']] *'Episode 24 (50): '[[Potions 11|'Potions 11']] *'Episode 25 (51): '[[Addition Impossible|'Addition Impossible']] *'Episode 26 (52): '[[iChronicle|'iChronicle']] [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *'Episode 1 (53): The Iron Giant Lady' *'Episode 2 (54): '''TBA *'Episode 3 (55):' TBA *'Episode 4 (56):' TBA *'Episode 5 (57):' TBA *'Episode 6 (58):' TBA *'Episode 7 (59):' TBA *'Episode 8 (60):' TBA *'Episode 9 (61):' TBA *'Episode 10 (62):' TBA *'Episode 11 (63):' TBA *'Episode 12 (64):' TBA *'Episode 13 (65):' TBA *'Episode 14 (66):' TBA *'Episode 15 (67):' TBA *'Episode 16 (68):' TBA *'Episode 17 (69):' TBA *'Episode 18 (70):' TBA *'Episode 19 (71):' TBA *'Episode 20 (72):' TBA *'Episode 21 (73):' TBA *'Episode 22 (74):' TBA *'Episode 23 (75):' TBA *'Episode 24 (76):' TBA *'Episode 25 (77):' TBA *'Episode 26 (78):''' TBA Trivia *Fantastic Megan Fox is the only one that differs from the rest of the animations. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Movie Segment